Swan Comfort
by awkwardfangirlwritesfanfiction
Summary: -SPOILERS FOR 2 X 16- A fix-it fic of sorts for The Miller's Daughter where Emma was there to comfort Regina.


**So I'm still crying about The Miller's Daughter, and to cope I wrote a fic in which Emma was there to witness Cora's death. Please review to tell me what you think :)**

* * *

Emma looked around, and stomped her foot when she realised that Cora had transported them away. "Seriously?" she muttered under her breath and dropped the useless sword to the ground.

"That could have gone better" Neal stuck his sword in the ground and leaned on it, exhaling deeply. Emma rolled her eyes at the understatement and looked around, trying to figure out where they are. She sighed when she saw just forest surrounding them and racked her brain for a solution, and then, it clicked.

"_Magic"_ Emma whispered to herself and closed her eyes; remembering what Rumple had told her, _why am I doing this? Who am I protecting?_

_My family._

_Storybrooke._

_The whole damn world._

Emma envisioned herself back in Gold's shop and felt the still unfamiliar pull of magic, but as soon as it was there, it disappeared again.

"What are you doing?" Neal narrowed his eyes at Emma; who had her eyes closed, head inclined towards the sky. "Shhhh" Emma barely paid him any attention, trying to concentrate, but not really concentrate, as magic is about _feeling._

_I'm doing it for Henry_

_I'm doing it for my new found parents_

_I'm doing it to save Regina from herself_

A white cloud appeared over Emma's figure and a moment later Neal was staring dumbly at the empty spot in the forest where his ex stood not seconds ago.

"Guess I'm waiting here then"

* * *

Emma appeared; her stance ready for attacking. Nothing could have prepared Emma for what was in front of her. Frozen in place, she took it all in.

Her eyes immediately fell on Regina, and she nearly gasped at the smile that lit up her whole face, and it took a second for Emma to tear her eyes away from the beautiful sight. Then she saw Cora, who also was smiling so radiantly Emma actually did gasp, _that's not Cora – it can't be_, was Emma's first thought, no one as evil as Cora can show so much love in a smile.

Emma had no idea what was going on, and just when she was going to make her presence known, Cora's chest started to bleed.

"Mother! What's wrong?" Regina's smile dropped from her face as she stopped her Mother from falling to the ground by cradling her weakening form in her arms. Emma's mouth fell open and when she looked up, she saw Rumple, poison free.

"What did you do?" Emma's gaze switched from Rumple to the Mother and Daughter on the ground. When Emma heard Regina sob '_don't leave me, please'_ a tear fell down her face, she doesn't understand what had happened, but something _good_ happened to Cora before this, and she's pretty sure Rumple is behind it. Emma definitely knew something was up when Cora's last words to Regina were _'this…would've been enough….You would've been enough'._

Rumple's mouth lifted into a sad smile. "I didn't do anything. Your Mother saved me by killing Cora" _Snow White? No…no._

"No, NO. Why, I just want to be loved, I _just_" Regina faded into muffled sobs as she held Cora close, rocking slightly. Emma's heart broke at the sight and she approached Regina, kneeling down to the side of her, speaking in a soft, teary voice.

"I don't know what happened, I-I didn't want you to get hurt. Whatever happened please know that I wasn't behind it – _God_ – I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Emma reached out and put her arm around Regina, holding the side of the brunettes head close to her. Regina didn't react to the comfort; still sobbing and looking down at the now still Cora.

"Regina! Stop!" Snow and Charming came running in, and stopped abruptly in front of the three women on the floor.

"You did this" Regina glared at Snow, and Emma looked at her Mother with confusion etched onto her features.

"What did you do?" Emma whispered, distraught at seeing Regina so broken.

"I…..I" Snow shook her head and placed a hand on her mouth, and backed out of the room, with Charming following close behind her.

Emma found herself caressing Regina's hair, and for a moment she wondered why it seemed so natural and easy to comfort her. Rumple had hobbled out of the room, and a few minutes later Regina's crying had calmed down.

"Is there anywhere that we can bury her?" Emma asked softly, and after a few shuddering breaths, Regina answered. "With Daddy" another sob "in my family crypt". Emma nodded into Regina's hair, and she held Regina and Cora closer, closing her eyes.

_I'm doing it to help Regina feel better_

_I'm doing it to stop Regina from hurting_

_I'm doing it to save Regina_

The three women appeared at the entrance of the crypt, and Emma took Cora from Regina's arms, and waited for the brunette to stand up. When she did, she looked at Emma with unreadable eyes, before catching sight of her Mother again broke her gaze. She pushed open the crypt, and lead Emma down the stairs and through a maze of stone walls until they reached a large room, with two coffins. Regina opened one of the coffins and Emma gently laid Cora in, stepping back to allow Regina to have her time.

Emma tore her gaze away from the woman crying over her Mother's coffin and looked at a spider's web in the corner of the room instead, trying to put her thoughts and feelings in order. All Emma knew I that Regina needs help, Regina needs _someone_. Hearing the words '_don't leave me please' _come from the normally strong woman's mouth hit deep on a personal level for Emma. The blonde knows what it's like to feel like everybody has left you, and she's determined for Regina to know that she is not alone.

Lost in her thoughts, she jumped slightly when Regina placed a hand on her arm. "Regina" She breathed out, unsure what to do next. Regina looked everywhere but her eyes, and Emma knew what she wanted. _Comfort._

A sad smile appeared on Emma's face as she reached out towards Regina. Regina hesitated, but after looking into Emma's eyes she slowly accepted it, stepping into Emma's embrace. Emma cradled Regina's head to her chest, and Regina fell into the embrace, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist; bunching up the material of Emma's coat in her fists.

Neither knew how much time had passed while Emma held Regina, and neither cared. When they stepped back from the embrace, Emma assured Regina that while she was leaving now to get some answers, she is _not _leaving her.

"We'll talk. About Henry and everything, when no one else can interfere. How about tomorrow night at Storybrooke's dock? I'll be on a bench….we, we need to sort all this out. Without the fighting or…anything." Regina stayed silent but she gave a small nod, and turned back to her Mother's coffin, indicating to Emma that the conversation is over.

Regina stared hard down at her Mother's still face until she heard the last footsteps of the Sheriff fade away. She looked up in the direction that Emma had just left, her face full of awe.

_How can she be the daughter of Snow White? _

But then she remembered, Emma will never be a _Charming_; Emma is and will always be a _Swan._


End file.
